Ryuzaki's Predicament
by Zar-dus
Summary: Ryuzaki is faced with the difficult decision of releasing Light Yagami and Misa Amane from confinement for he's found no further reason to confine them because it wouldn't lead to anymore information. I will do further chapters for this story so don't be fooled by how tame the first chapter is.
1. Chapter 1

Ryuzaki's predicament

Ryuzaki sat in a dark room his face lit by the dim light of his laptop screen surveying over the evidence in the Kira case. He had been working on this case for some time now but the only epiphany he had come to realize was that he was no closer to solving the case then he was when he started. At least when he started there was only one Kira to worry about causing the deaths of the world's criminals. Now there was three Kira's running about and he was getting desperate in his search. The only finger's that seemed to be pointed towards any sort of suspect was the son of the chief of police, Light Yagami. The problem was that recent footage of the spying on the Yagami Household showed no signs of him being Kira. Yet something inside the dark recesses of his brain lurked this daunting feeling that Light Yagami was Kira and he was handling the whole thing right under his nose. He needed to turn the 3% in his head into a 0% so his suspicions could be confirmed.

He felt he had already set a dangerous path due to the fact he revealed himself to Light and enrolled as a student in his school as his ploy to figure out if he and Misa Amane were the original and second Kira. But to no avail that ended up a dead path and now he was faced with a decision. He was currently watching the two of them as they were both locked in their individual cells. It had been 14 days and the 15th was closing in and he knew he would have to give his assessment soon because the confinement was wearing on everyone. He felt a tug in his chest seeing Light sitting there trembling in his cell knowing that members of his own task force were forced to sit in a cold cell while he simply watched them as time slowly ticked away. He sighed and began to type on his laptop his write up on what he came to understand in the case and his view of the confinement.

The 15th day reeled its head and he agreed to himself and to the others of the task force that this will be the day of the release of all three of the current bodies in the cells. He didn't feel good about releasing Misa or Light but he knew that any more time in the cells would be rendered useless with the current information given. Even though he still felt that there was a chance that Light could be Kira he felt a sense of ease around him. He never really had many friends in his past and it tore away in his mind that one of the first real friends he's had could possibly be a mass murderer. He had a plan though to squash those theorys and prove once and for all that Light couldn't be Kira. He tugged at a pair of handcuffs that sat in a circle around him as he sat with his knees to his chin in a soft cushioned chair. The chain was long and offered whoever was attached to it excessive movement.

"I must be crazy." He thought to himself as he watched the monitors in the task force's head quarters as Light, Misa and Soichiro were being released and father and son were reunited. He chipped a small piece of chocolate off into his mouth and sucked on the soft milky flavor and sighed leaning his head back staring at the ceiling.

"Why do you effect me so Light-kun" He whispered in the darkness of the room.

He shook his head and looked back at the monitors watching the camera that had been placed in Soichiro's car as it drove to the disclosed location under the bridge and carefully observed every detail as it played out his heart was pounding as Soichiro aimed his gun at Light and the look of terror that shown.

"What are you going to do now Light-kun?" He asked as if he was in the same room as he was and his anxiousness turned to relief when the blank fired and a wave of relief washed over him as well as all in the car. He exhaled and took another bite of chocolate the sweet richness a relief to the stressful day that had occurred his mind still filled with questions that were unanswered

but he closed his eyes and tried to let his mind rest although it never seemed to happen and it cost him sleep more than anything of course he never really slept for more than 3 hours anymore. His body felt achy after spending so much time in front of all the monitors and his head throbbed when he turned on his table side lamp. He sat up slowly and walked over to the bathroom and stepped inside stripping off his clothes as he stepped into the shower.

He turned on the water feeling it wash over his body as it gradually got warmer and warmer the slow pouring of water a welcoming relief as it ran over his pale body and matted his black hair over his face. He felt his muscles relax and his body loosened up as the warm water took it's effect when he suddenly heard a knock at the door and hear it slightly open and he heard a voice," Hey Ryuzaki are you in here?"

He stammered slightly in his head felt like he just tripped over a cable it was Light," Ye-yes Light I'll be out in a minute" His heart skipped a beat as the door closed and he turned off the shower standing there in the light steam of the shower stepping out slowly drying himself and re dressing himself he stared at himself in the mirror and noticed his cheeks were flushed with a light pink pigment.

"The shower must have been hotter than I thought." He thought to himself. His hands went to their usual position into his pockets and he pushed open the door walking out his hair still slightly dampened from the shower and a sly smile crossed his face seeing all the members of the task force Light included standing all around a table with assorted food items. A small celebration in cheer to welcome back the members of their group that were confined for a time that seemed like an eternity. He walked slowly over to the table and his eyes were immediately brought to the small pile of doughnuts that lay in a neatly stacked pyramid.

He felt his mouth water and reached for it and his hand met another looking up he saw the hand belonged to Light. Light removed his hand and chuckled, "Sorry about that Ryuzaki you take the first one." He did take it and smiled as he took a bite the sweat vanilla flavor inside the doughnut filled his cheeks as he felt a sense ease in this short time period of relaxation and celebration. Although looking back into light's eyes he still couldn't help but wonder if those could be the eyes of a killer. His hand gripped tightly although without his realization he crushed the doughnut he had in his hand.

Light began laughing as he took a doughnut from the stack as well and laughed," I think you killed your doughnut Ryuzaki."

He opened his hand to find the pastry crushed in his hand and he wiped it off with a napkin his face flushing once again feeling silly he let himself get so much into his head at a time like this. He sighed to himself and grabbed for some of the strawberry cake and put it on his plate using the tiny fork to take a small bite of the sweet whipped cream. The hand cuffs caught his eye that were circled around his recliner and looked back to where Light was sitting his plan coming back into his head wondering just how he would react.

It was rather unorthodox, but it would be the only way he would know. He decided not to worry about it and not let any worry show. The party soon came down to a closing and he knew that now would be the best time to carry out his plan. He grabbed the hand cuffs and quickly inserted them into the room he'd be staying in and soon Light would be too for he planned to keep Light within a 6 foot radius from him at all times. He had already informed Mogi to lead Light and Misa to head into the room he had just entered and he waited there for a short period of time and soon the door opened and in they walked.

"So Ryuzaki what did you want to talk about?" Light questioned closing the door after Misa.

"Yeah," Misa pouted," Make this quick so I can go out with Light-san."

He grinned to himself and a sly smile went across his lips as he stared at them both and then his eyes met Light's," I'm afraid that's not going to be allowed. I still have raised suspicions on your innocence Light-kun so until further notice you are not allowed to leave my side for more than a 6 foot radius."

A sudden silence eroded through out the room which felt like an eternity but didn't really last more than 5 seconds.

"Wah what are you saying Ryuzaki I have to stay here at headquarters," Light asked in a surprised voice.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Light-kun you need to stay here with me to work on the Kira case and I still have my suspicions about you and can't afford to let you out of my sight."

A look of horror shook across Misa's face and her face flared up red and flailed her arms at him beating tiny little fists on his chest," ohhh you meanie you released Light-chan and yet you still don't trust him no fair you hogging him to yourself." As she was going through her rant Light walked up behind her and grabbed her by the back of the shirt and pulled her off him in a smooth stroke and his voice was calm and soft," Misa…you can't act that way…If Ryuzaki thinks that there is still a chance that I'm Kira and if I am I want to make sure myself. "Light's eyes met his and their eyes locked," Ryuzaki I will stay here if you think it is best."

It stunned him as he stared at the almost more suspect than friend. He hadn't expected it to go so well but none the less knew it would turn out this way from the planning he had set up while Light and Misa were in confinement. But the worst was yet to come as his eyes were led to the hand cuffs with the 6 foot long chain. This made Light tilt his head and look at him skeptically," What is it Ryuzaki?"

He bit his thumb in a small smile sucking on the end of his thumb tip his excitement for the reaction unfathomable.


	2. Chained in memory

Ryuzaki bit at his thumb in a mockery of good cheer for this was a plan he had been anticipating sense Light's confinement in the cells. Although he knew that it would mean that privacy would become all but mill to none when it came to anything they would be doing around head quarters. Yet he wasn't worried he felt excited just to be able to be around a good friend of his. Yet the fear still hid in the back of his mind that damned 3% sense of doubt that this innocent looking kid could be the mass murderer that he had been trying so desperately to capture. He made his way over to the chair clicking one end of the handcuff to his right wrist and walked up to light and clicked the other end to his left wrist.

"This way we shall not be more than 6 feet away from one another at all times," He said tugging on the chain," Well give or take."

Light stared at his wrist and down the chain back up to Ryuzaki an obvious anger in his eyes about the whole situation," Uhh Ryuzaki? Are you sure this is completely called for?"

"It is completely called for Light-kun," Ryuzaki would say in a calm voice," If I am to eliminate all thoughts of you being Kira I must have full contact with the subject at all time…" His speech was interrupted by Misa's squealing blather again," AH-HA!" She shouted pointing towards him," This guy is a perv do you have some sort of sick bondage fetish Ryuzaki? It's not fair first you confine him to this place but now you're chained to him! Stop trying to take my Light-chan away from me!"

Ryuzaki let out an exasperated sigh holding his head in his hand trying to get a word in edge wise but the constant squeaking emanating from the girl's mouth was enough to give him a splitting migraine.

"Misa," Light's voice said quelling the storm as she looked towards him with fake teary eyes," Ryuzaki still thinks that there is a chance I could be Kira I must oblige to him that he's even letting me stay at headquarters. I myself would have still kept me in confinement so we need to be thankful he's giving me as much slack as he is," Light said tugging at the chain that held them both together eying Ryuzaki a sort of haze of understanding if that makes any sense at all. What was strange was how it felt like he was staring right through him as if he could see just how much he thought that he was Kira. It pained him inside but also shot a shiver up his spine to just how astute he seemed to be and it made him smile all the more.

"Buh-but Light," She would protest.

"Misa we must do all that we can to help this case move forward and if it means it stumps our social life for awhile don't you think that it's more important?"

A sudden wave of guilt and sort of depression washed over Ryuzaki as he sat there thinking to himself his knees brought up to his chest hoping that there would be some way to bring this case a long. He felt that he would have to have the answers but everything seemed to be clogged up in his mind. He reached or a piece of strawberry cake and took a bite the mild sweet flavor becoming an exile to the frustration and irritation he felt.

He noticed that that Light was looking at him and he looked back coming out of his head,"You okay there Ryuzaki?"

He let out a sigh," I don't know this case has seemed to lead up to dead ends lately I'm starting to think we're doing this all for nothing."

To his surprise Light laughed," He cheer up now we have no way in any matter know if that's the case we have to just keep at it ya know, Maybe it would be even better if I did turn out to be Kira then the case would be solved."

How could he be laughing at a time like this in a way he envied Light for having a sunny disposition about such a case when they were nowhere near to a lead. "sorry I can't believe that… I can't. I'm trying too hard… maybe we should just ease up we're only endangering our lives by chasing Kira. Maybe we should just call it quits a waste of time." He would say in a soft mumble. Light would close his eyes and stand slowly.

"Ryuzaki," His voice was calm and soft.

"Huh?" In a flash of a moment he felt Light's right fist come in perfect contact with the right side of his jaw the impact sending him flying backwards doing a flip over the couch the effect pulling Light himself towards his own direction. He laid on the ground holding his cheek looking up at the rage in Light's

"You know that hurt." He mumbled softly holding his hand to his face where the blow had struck him.

"Shut up!" Light screamed at him all he could do was stare back at him as he was aware that he'd be in for the tongue lashing of his life.

"You're moping around and are all sad just because your positive accusation that I was Kira is wrong."

He sighed and wiped his mouth," perhaps I misspoke I meant it would be pointless to go after Kira because we have no real leads so we should do nothing at the current moment. "

"So what?! If we don't go after Kira then he won't be caught. If you were just going to quit why the hell did you involve all those innocent people?!" Light's voice had risen now and he had Ryuzaki by the collar of his shirt he start to feel a little angry himself at the whole situation more than depressed having someone yell at him after just punching him was more than he could handle.

Light would continue to say," More to the point what was the point of putting Misa and I behind bars?!"

"I get it now…but still more to the point," his voice was quiet as he slipped the lower half of his body down so low his head was nearly touching the floor using the force of his falling body to arch up his right leg into a kick straight to Light's jaw sending him flying into the air.

"An eye for an eye my friend." The effect of the launch sent L flying towards Light at a quick speed knocking them both into the couch toppling it over.

"Its not my induction that was wrong the fact is I can say light and misa are kira but It won't be enough to solve the case is that so unreasonable?"

A higher glint of anger appeared in Light's eye one he had never seen before," Yes yes it is listen to yourself it's almost as I you wish that I had been Kira and you won't be satisfied unless I am!"

Things all came together now he didn't want to admit it but that would be a lie if he denied it," I won't be satisfied unless you're Kira huh? In fact now that you mention it I think you're right I wanted you to be Kira."

At this Light shot another fist and it connected with a loud smacking sound as if you had punched a slab of meat that landed right between his eyes but he kept his ground his head not moving as if the blow hadn't connected at all.

"As I said an eye for an eye and I'm much stronger than I look you know."

He twirled the upper half of his body downwards to do a round house kick that slammed his foot against the side of Light's head and the made for each other gripping at each others shirt collar's adrenalin pumping through their veins. Ryuzaki feeling his heart beating at an abnormal rate as it seemed blood lust was in both their eyes both with their fists propped behind their heads ready for a final strike when the room phone rang. To which he Ryuzaki immediately picked it up," Yes?"

It was Matsuda on the other line," Good News Ryuzaki Misa Misa made it in the top ten miss teen popularity poll."

"Oh I see." He said quietly trying to conceal the irritation in his voice at Matsuda's annoying interference.

"And get this she'll be in the next big movie made by mr ichina…" Ryuzaki quickly hung up the phone to spare him from any more of that bogus cover up.

"What was that?" Light asked in confusion.

"Oh it's nothing Matsuda's acting stupid again." He sighed softly and looked back at Light their eyes flare again but Misa Misa get's between them," No stop the fighting now don't hit each other anymore can't you just get along?"

Although he hated to admit it he would need Light's fullest cooperation in this case to be able to handle it so he outstretched a hand," I'd say I'll be willing to let bygones be bygones." Ryuzaki let a slight smirk back at Light who in turn grabbed his tightly in shaking pull to look at each other eye to eye," Let's see this case to the end no matter how it ends." Light says looking back into his new friends eyes.


	3. Making Friends

Making Friends 8/3/2004

Ryuzaki awoke laying in his bed his arm draped over one side feeling a slight tug from the handcuffs from his right arm as Light rustled in his sleep. It was awkward for sleeping arrangements considering he never slept much and sharing a bed with someone who sleeps longer than him left him with much of his time staring into the darkness of the room listening to the sounds around him. So soft sound of Light's breathing, the sound of the air conditioning kicking on, someone getting up to go to the bathroom hearing the soft rushing sound of the toilet.

He sighed racking his brain at all the information he had be given thus far but his mind still felt clouded and he turned to his side again the chain from the cuffs pressing uncomfortably against his side. He'd never been so close to someone for so long it was making him rusty he didn't like it and wondered at just what time this seemed like a good idea. He let out another sigh resting his hands behind his head staring at a ceiling that he couldn't see.

"You can't sleep either Ryuzaki," Light's voice sounded softly in the darkness making him jump slightly.

"Nope," He murmured still feeling ill at ease and in a foul mood due to his recent miscalculation in the Kira case and now here he was, sleeping in the same bed with someone who could be a mass murderer.

"Listen Ryuzaki…" at that moment Light was interrupted by the phone ringing in their room. A brief silence wafted through the room aside from a second ring and then a third.

"You should probably get that I can ask you later," Light would mutter as Ryuzaki reached for the phone in a swift moment holding it to his ear as he sat up quickly the chain pulling Light out from under the covers nearly bucking his head into the bed frame.

"Ryuzaki here," he would say in a soft mutter lapsed with a yawn that softly crackled over the phone. It was Soichro," Ryuzaki there have been more murders Kira struck again."

His eyes were automatically brought to Light who murmured in a sleepy tone," What's wrong don't tell me…"

Ryuzaki nodded in confirmation," Yeah…more heart attacks." Even though they could barely see each other in the darkness of the room a tension was felt as if there was in invisible presence that gave an uncomfortable aura. Both of them knowing the other was keeping as close an eye on the other through the darkness. Ryuzaki clapped his hands turning on the lights in their room and shimmied over so he was on Light's side of the bed draping his legs down over the side to the floor.

"Ryuzaki…" Light's voice was soft and composed wondering in his head if he actually was Kira the thought of all the killings out there and that one single person in the world was doing it and the prime suspect in the case was himself. He felt he might get an ulcer any day now just from the stress alone not to mention the sleep deprivation that always made sleep elude him. He wanted to be able to convince Ryuzaki that he wasn't Kira but it frightened him that he couldn't figure out a reason that he wasn't that could measure up to his standards. He wanted to find this killer and bring them to justice and he'd rather be Ryuaki's friend then his suspect. But at the current moment he felt more like a criminal than anything being chained to another person. He looked to Ryuzaki who was staring curiously back to him.

"I…" At that moment their room door burst open it was Misa squealing Light's name giving him a tackle hug nearly knocking him off his balance.

"Misa now's not the best time," Light said softly too much on his mind to be able to put all the pieces together all at once the recent death's him being

chained Ryuzaki thinking he's Kira it all was beginning to feel overwhelming to him. No, he thought to himself, I can't let this beat me I can handle this I can prove my innocence

"Aww Light-kun what's wrong?" She asked in a winey worried voice while latching onto him the gears turning around in Ryuzaki's head at just how these two managed to get together. Light didn't seem like the kind of person to just randomly get a girlfriend on a whim and why Misa? It occurred to him that this could be something he could have Light look into just for the sake of his own investigation on whether or not Misa could be the second Kira and in turn Light be the first Kira. How did she come to know him by name let alone how'd they even meet. There were pieces in place that didn't belong where they placed and it was eating at him.

"There's been more attacks Misa I'd rather try and keep catching Kira on the top of my list of priorities," he said in a hushed tone standing up and tried walking towards the door but is halted by a tug on the handcuffs.

"Misa do you think you could leave Light and I alone for a few minutes?" He was sure of it now he would ask Light about Misa to find out what she knew about Kira and see if he could make any connections between the two of them. This was starting to get frustrating to him he didn't like to have to deal with so many people yet here he was neck deep in a whole entire task division.

"Heyyy now Light is still my boyfriend you know?" She said in an angry huff putting her hands on her hips," We should be doing stuff together and."

"Misa stop, you know I'm part of this task force now and you need to know that I have to do my part to help with the investigation I'm not going to make any promises we'll be able to go out anywhere into this is all figured out you even have to have your own personal room because we're still under surveillance. I know it's unfair but you need to keep patient so please the more time we have to work on the case the sooner we may get to hang out again. Personally I really don't even remember how we met."

And there it was. The question right out in the open. Now was the opportune time to ask," Misa." He asked biting at the end of his index finger staring at her leaning in," How did you and Light meet and how did you know his name before meeting him?

"I…I don't know," She couldn't put her finger on it but it felt as if there was a blur where their meeting had taken place. As if something was blocking her memory"

"And what would you think…if Light here was actually Kira?" He was getting more and more interested filling in the blanks of what would lead him closer to the closing of the investigation it's like all his hunches eventually turned out to be true so could Light and Misa still be the first and second Kira?

She looked to Light and hugged his arm," I'd love it I respect Kira because he killed the murderers who killed my parents." A memory of hers that still remained a life changing event for her whoever Kira was at this time she wished that they never did catch him but if they didn't catch Kira then she and Light couldn't be together. She sighed looking at the two of them a flush of red went across her face still annoyed feeling as if Ryuzaki was taking him away from her," Okay fine…call me if you get the chance okay Light-kun?"

With that she left the room going into hers laying back on the couch sighing. When the door closed Ryuzaki looked back to Light now was the time to ask.

"Now Light I need to ask you something. I need you to use Misa to figure out any more information on Kira."

What?! Was that his question? He wasn't surprised but he would still feel all the more annoyed that he could make such a raucous request.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to play with Misa's emotions like that you may have the social bounds of a teaspoon but I refuse to be like that."

Ryuzaki hadn't expected such a response on Light's part it felt like a whole new character about him he was kinda impressed that he declined.

"But I've vowed this before and I'll vow it to you Ryuzaki. I will do whatever it takes to capture Kira," Light's face now serious looking back towards

Ryuzaki feeling like he made the desired effect on him. Light would sit down and pull out a laptop from under the bed logging onto the main server of the task force to see what information had been figured out so far getting caught up in recent events. Ryuzaki would sit on the other corner of the bed with his own laptop feeling silly his plans at creating a bridge of friendship failed because he once again put the case before understanding or something like that. He didn't really have much of a social life when he was younger and not too many friends. What am I going to do? He thought to himself as he looked through the information on the case and it struck him. He switched to an alternate window to go onto to search for book possibilities that could help him better to understand how to make friends and influence people. He actually saw a book labeled just that and he stared at the screen looking through the possibilities biting his thumb murmuring to himself.

"Perhaps I'm over thinking this. It shouldn't be this hard," he looked over to Light who was working deligently not making a sound. How does he do it? He thought to himself. Even though all of this he still manages to have a cool head I've accused him of being Kira on numerous counts and he always seems to be accepting in the possibility of it being true. Maybe I was wrong in thinking Light is Kira maybe he was just happened to be a coincidence. But he knew deep inside that he couldn't just drop his hunch based on morals and yet he was starting to feel just how a friendship with someone effected his judgment. Great I have to be smart and nice too. Prehaps if I just learn how to deal with social situations that come to pass then I can act out how a friend would act. He decided to push it out of his head and got back to work on the case.

A day passed and they still were nowhere near to gaining any information on catching Kira the only bright side to the day was that Ryuzaki's package arrived and he felt for the first time in awhile a sense of excitement. He decided to wait until night swept over until he opened it so he instructed Matsuda to place it under his bed to open later.

Night shone through the windows of the cool room the moon light sending it's rays along the floor of the room and Ryuzaki had the parcel on his lap with a small reading lamp turned on. He carefully ripped open the package and there was the book. He felt silly and a crooked smile swept across his face as he opened the book. The title was straight and to the point, Friendship. He began reading through the various chapters of the book figuring out the different paradigms to friendships depending on how sacred the friendship was. By the time it was 1am he even felt the tug of sleep at his eyes looking back to Light. Light Yagami, he whispered to himself, friend or foe. He put a bookmark to keep his place where he had stopped where a new chapter had begun a chapter labled with one word, Love. He carefully placed his book under the bed and stared into the darkness of the room until sleep swept him away unsure of what the future may hold in his newly acquired "friendship."


	4. Coffee, Chess, Match!

Ryuzaki awoke afew hours later the sky just starting to lighten yet the sun hadn't yet rose over the horizon. He felt a sleepy yawn escape him and he looked to his right to see Light sleeping in covered blankets soundly as ever. It sort of aggravated him that while he was losing sleep over this whole investigation that the prime suspect would be laying right next to him sound as a sleeping child. He sighed and reached under his bed and pulled out the making friends book he'd ordered the other day and quietly turned on his reading lamp to get in some reading before Light woke up. He came to his book marker and stared at the chapter named "Love."

A word he still didn't really understand amongst most people because personally he didn't really have much room for a love life let alone the social life to instigate any sort of romantic encounters. He wasn't even sure if he would really feel the option to love someone in the way it described in the book. There was too many illogical stand points on the matter and it seemed that to the best of his judgment it would just be another thing in life he would pass over due to his lack of understanding of social customs. He found it curious that the common interest on the subject was one always pursued by Light Yagami always seeming, from the times that he put him under watch till him being chained to him at this very moment, to have a girl around him going out on dates. He didn't know how this was related to the case or let alone why he was racking his brain with the troubles of love when he could be trying to solve the case at hand. Yet it still pried at his brain as he paged through the chapter seeing how friends could become greater friends and eventually love one another. He'd never had anything close to a matter of a girlfriend let alone a best friend but he could feel something from Light that told him that they could be best friends, closer friends. He smiled despite himself at the thought of gaining a friend that was close to his age as well as someone who was able to match wits with him. He gazed over the book and felt a slight tug on the chain as Light awoke rubbing his eyes to which he quickly stored the book under the bed before he can see anything.

Light yawned a sleepy good morning and sat himself up so his back was resting against the head board of the bed stretching his neck," What was that you were reading Ryuzaki good book?"

"Uhh yeah," he smiled brightly in a cheery response feeling his cheek bones ache slightly," I woke up early this morning so I figured I'd get some light reading done."

Light would smile again stretching his arms in front of him intertwining his fingers so they would make a variety of popping noises," I always love a good book could I borrow it when you're done with it?"

He felt the rhythm of his heart fluctuate slightly but in no way let it affect his facial expressions or speech," Sure if you really want to," he said in a non-chalaunt way. He yawned covering his mouth moving over to Light's side of the bed to hoist his legs over the side staring at the floor for a moment thinking how he would go over the idea he had in his mind for today.

Light scooted over to make room for Ryuzaki to scoot over and sit on the side of the bed," So what's on the agenda today just research and the usual examination of evidence we have on Kira?"

He didn't really hear Light due to him thinking just how he may react to the suggestion of a day off from research to just go out for some coffee and not worry about something for once. Plus the book said to go out for coffee or lunch if you want to get closer to your friend right? All this was going through his head and he felt Light's hand nudge his shoulder.

"Hey Ryuzaki you okay?" Something seemed off about Ryuzaki this morning he was beginning to think he may have been up all night reading that book whatever kind it had been. It intrigued him to figure out what sort of book he could be reading considering he'd only seen him read what was on his monitor. He decided to shrug it off as nothing that it was just some light reading and hopped off the bed," I call bathroom first," he said smiling tugging on the hand cuffs.

They would both walk over to the bathroom but only Light would enter as the cuffs were long enough and the bathroom was small enough for him to use it but still have him cuffed through the door. It was almost like an airplane bathroom specifically made for the both of them so they could still be cuffed together even if the need to use the bathroom arose. L sat on the floor with his back to the wall and his knees up to his chest as he gnawed at his thumb again thinking of the proper way to ask him. Upon hearing the soft rushing sound of the toilet he'd stand quickly, the book said to be up front and straight forward right? He stared at the door intently but in a twist Light ended up opening to door too quickly smacking him in the fore head sending him falling back wards taking Light with him. The two crashed to the floor with a loud thud one sprawled on top of the other in an awkward position. Ryuzaki groaned and rubbed the back of the head opening his eyes nearly bonking Light in the head because he was so close to him. He would blush slightly as light rolled off of him and they both stood patting themselves off.

"Sorry about that Ryuzaki didn't mean to hit you with the door. Are you okay," Light would ask lightly snickering.

He would simply nod, "Yeah I'll be fine…." He would pause for a moment still feeling the slight humming sound in his head from the collision feeling his heart going faster than usual, but he figured it was just adrenaline rush." Light would you maybe want to take the day off and just go out for some coffee or something?"

"I don't know Ryuzaki wouldn't it be a little risky going out in the open again especially like this." He would raise his arm motioning at the cuffs.

He hadn't thought of that but he saw no reason why they couldn't just enjoy some time off here in their room," Then would some time off in our room help order some coffee and cake up and if it comes up we could talk about the case?"

He would notice Light mulling the idea over in his head and nod," Sure I guess taking some time to just take a day of rest is important I got to admit this thing was giving me a headache it'll be nice to have some time to not worry on it."

He smiled slightly not wanting his facial expressions to give to much away he'd gnaw at his thumb again," So why not have a seat I'll call up the coffee and cake."

A few minutes passed as they sat on either side of the coffee table when Matsuda came in pushing a cart," Here guys room service just brought this up."

The cart was not only carrying the coffee and cake, but it also held many other different snacks and pastries to snack on which made Ryuzaki's mouth water.

"Thanks Matsuda," Light would say in a cheery voice as he left the room.

He reached excitedly for the coffee pouring himself a cup and also poured another one for Light putting the pot down and reached for the sugar cubes stacking them in a neat little stack.

"Oh sorry," He'd motion the bowl of sugar cubes towards Light, "Sugar?"

He would smile and kindly oblige taking a few sugar cubes and plopping them into his coffee stirring it and adding a small amount of cream. Ryuzaki would be stacking his sugar cubes periodically in a tower until they fell over and into the cup which he would stir as well. Although, it would come to pass he would completely ignore the coffee and head straight to the cake slicing a piece for Light and then himself," So tell me Light what's your life outside of the task force and school? Aside from you being an amazing tennis player what else did you do?" That's right ask a question about his personal life eager to learn more about his new friend although keeping his emotions underneath a mask. The book said learning more about your friends personal life helps tighten their friendship and take it to a new "level." The way he figured it if he and Light were to be together on this case for a long time he wanted to be as good as friends as possible and know as much as he could. He felt bad despite himself feeling as if he were befriending him for the wrong reasons but he could feel the connection and desire for friendship for once a feeling he hadn't yet felt before until now.

Light would smile taking a sip of his coffee," There's not much to tell outside of school really I mean that's pretty much all I did study to get into a good college and aside from me playing tennis…" He would sigh and end up laughing despite himself feeling silly that all he had to offer in the way of his outside activities was the only thing Ryuzaki already knew about him.

"Sorry there really isn't much to tell my life must seem pretty boring compared to yours being such a well viewed detective and all," Light would say chuckling feeling a sense of envy towards Ryuzaki having for having such a reputation as a detective already.

A crooked smile swept across his face," Yes but what a reputation brings it also means I need to be in a secure place so what I excel at through my field I loose in socializing. It's why I was curious about your life outside of school because I really didn't have much a chance to go out and make many friends."

"Oh sorry to hear that," he rubbed the back of his head nervously feeling kind of bad.

"Hey what's with that look?" Ryuzaki would tilt his head trying to get a read on Light's expression although he could feel an odd tension in the air and wanted to change the subject. He smiled and turned around reaching in the cupboard behind him and pulled out a chessboard.

"Do you play chess?" he'd ask curiously.

A slight grin would wash over Light's face as he'd look back into Ryuzaki's eyes," I haven't had a chance to play chess in a long time sounds like fun."

They would both set up their pieces Ryuzaki choosing the black pieces and Light choosing the white ones.

"White goes first," he would gesture back to Light eager to see his skills. The game would be an interesting one both making their own impressive moves and their own mistakes. The game would eventually end with Ryuzaki as the victor grinning as he'd enjoy a piece of victory cake. "Better luck next time Light," Ryuzaki would laugh as he'd sip his coffee. Light would extend his hand and they'd both shake in an effort of good sportsmanship.

"I'll kick your butt next time," Light would say gripping at Ryuzaki's tightly," You got me off of my game next time your pieces shall be mine."

"We shall defiantly see," Ryuzaki would reply fascinated with the way his friendship with Light was progressing. He would wager a guess that they were becoming more like rivals than friends, although what's friendship without some form of rivalry right? He'd read in his book that friends often challenge one another at their favorite hobbies to see who's the "best." It seemed to be a fun activity, trying to best a friend a sort of goal that they were creating for one another to do their very best the next time they played. I could get used to this Ryuzaki would smile thinking to himself as he released Light's hand shake and take another bite of cake. By this time it was already dark and would soon turn to night as the entire city lights would be gleaming with the late night life. Light would stand brushing the crumbs from his lap and take a last gulp of coffee and look over his shoulder to L and he'd tug on the chain. "Hey L I don't know about you but I have to use the bathroom after all that coffee." He'd promptly tug on the chain again chuckling and L would smile getting up in turn and walk with Light to the bathroom sitting outside the bathroom again thinking about this….this….He would pause and he didn't know what to call what this was. I'll have to check the book tonight when Light fell asleep he thought to himself biting at his thumb tip standing quickly as he heard the door unlock. Ryuzaki would stand as he'd stare out the large window that over looked a now starry and finely lit city. Light would look out the window smiling thinking about the last time he was actually out in public. He toyed with the idea of convincing Ryuzaki to allow him to go out and possibly see his mom and Sayu again , yet as he thought about it he knew there was little to no chance he'd risk letting him out of his site let alone go out in public. He would be taken out of his thought by feeling a tug on the hand cuffs and he would see Ryuzaki making his way to the bed room already nearly getting yanked back.

Ryuzaki would yawn scratching at his eye," Light I'd like to try and get some sleep as it is already 3am. He'd point at the digital clock and Light would stare at in surprise not realizing how long their chess game had lasted. He shuffled over to follow L into the darkened room and they'd both slip into bed L laying with his arms crossed behind his head staring into the ceiling that was just barely visible in the darkness listening to the soft sounds of Light's breathing. He'd sigh turning on his side the cold chain resting against his neck making him shudder slightly. I don't know how you can sleep so soundly Light, he'd think to himself, here I am watching your every move yet I'm the one losing sleep over this. He would reach under his bed and pull out the book again, but this time he had one of those small lights you could attach to your book to read in the dark and he'd look over the next chapter that was labeled "dating." He went though the pages depicting the date between a man and a women and it gnawed at his brain to what felt so familiar about it. Spending the whole day together, enjoyed coffee, shared a favorable activity, all these things fitting into the day he had just spent. He'd mumble to himself turning off the light and flopping the book on the floor under his bed letting out a sigh with his arms crossed behind his head his hands folding over one another behind his head. I'm probably just over thinking this; he'd murmur softly closing his eyes drifting off to sleep.


End file.
